tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Strappe
Strappe is a city in easternmost part of the Kingdom of Grostere, where it serves as the administrative capital for the region of Nasanse, and closest city to the Noble States in the kingdom. It was once a member of the Noble States itself but was absorbed into Grostere's domain during Pelor's Glory and the War of Bloodied Gauntlets, it now serves as a major crossroad from travelers going to and from the Noble States. History Shardfall For more on this event, see here. Strappe was founded by settlers that arrived on Etan long after those that founded the city of Grostere, these settlers had a militaristic tradition that they kept alive, incorporating defensive structures into their buildings. They were amongst the first to create the tradition of roaming knights and cavalier orders which they based of similar aspects of their culture in Farthrone. Pelor's Glory For more on this event, see here. By Pelor's Glory Nasanse was one of the strongest militarily of the Noble States, with its capital city surrounded by a large imposing wall. Nasanse took part in the southern alliance against the Seethe-Tenshackle Alliance sending many knights and leading the charge in many battles. The state came into conflict with the fledgling Kingdom of Grostere over territorial claims as the alliance's armies traveled south, contributing to the breakdown of the alliance. Eventually the Kingdom invaded Strappe and replaced the aristocracy with its own after conquering the capital city. The Long Night For more on this event, see here. During the Long Night, Strappe became the center for diplomatic efforts made between the Kingdom and the Noble States, ending the freeze that had taken place between the two countries since Pelor's Glory. Nasanse lost its military traditions, adopting more peaceful ways of addressing issues between peoples, though its influence on other states and Grostere in terms of warfare was huge. Divine Era For more on this event, see here. Strappe is playing host to a large group of pilgrims that intend to travel into the Noble States on a mission to bring the New Truth to the humans of Etan. Strappe has been struggling to keep the influx of pilgrims under control, with many being whipped into religious fervour by demagogues and zealots driving them on. Structure The Crown's Vassal The region of Nasanse is overseen by a representative of the King known as his vassal, this individual was originally a low ranking noble but as Strappe began to become a center for relations with the Noble States the honors associated with the office grew. Dukes have in the past fought to have the title, even going to the extremes of deploying their forces to the city to stake their claim, indeed the the title of Vassal is seen as the King's greatest reward to be offered to one of his nobles. The Marquis de Strappe The ancient title of the ruler of Strappe has been reforged into the new form of Marquis de Strappe who serves as the local representative and highest ranking native noble. They would in theory have to go through the Crown's Vassal to address the King but during the reforms of Solrei IV such indignities were removed but the office of Vassal was still kept due to the prestige and honours it grants. The Baronies of Nasanse Nasanse is divided into baronies that were created when Grostere divided its land between those Lords and Ladies that participated in the campaign against Strappe when it was a Noble State. Politics Following the War of Bloodied Gauntlets, the city of Strappe was claimed by the Grost Monarchy as a Vassal state, becoming a province of the Kingdom of Grostere. Vassal The role of Vassal in Strappe is the governorship of Nasanse, with the residence being the Palace of Hannchen within the city itself. This position is usually a position rewarded by the Royal Family to a noble for some service to the Kingdom. The current Vassal is Lord Bantam. Marq Marqs are those nobles born of families that held land before the state was annexed by Grostere. The two oldest families are; the Kippen and the Froussard. Barons Baronies are held by those knights and nobles that have earned enough wealth and support to establish their own keeps or strongholds. Often these families will be wealthier than the Marqs, but will only have a few generations of members holding the title. The Nouval and the Ardent families are among the most influential baronies. Military The Sundered Walls When Strappe was annexed by Grostere, its nobility held out in the city as it was besieged by the Crusaders of the Church of Truth. The siege ended when the first Patre Evech of the Blessed Crusade spoke a divine word and the walls collapsed. Since then the walls have lain in ruins, though the gatehouses that are still intact remain. The fallen walls are seen as a symbol the Kingdom's strength, both against those that would defy its divine right but also as a the new protector of the city. Knights Knighthood is quite popular in Strappe and Nasanse as a whole, with romantic ideals of chivalry common in the local culture. Most knights are not traveling warriors, but courtiers and part of noble retinues, serving as advisors and companions. Militias Citizens of the Kingdom of Grostere do not expect to have to take up arms against invaders, but police work and collecting taxes is handled by people employed by local nobility. Religion The Church of Truth For more on this, see here. Strappe adheres to the state church of the Kingdom, that of the Church of Truth.Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Etan